Just Admit It First!
by BonEsFantastic
Summary: Ziva has a sexual dream about Tony and comes to the conclusion that she has feelings 4 him. He notices the changes in her. They start a series of flirty and oh so cocky techniques to get the other to admit their atractions first. TiVa! NOW COMPLETE.
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Okay so this is my first **ever** NCIS FanFiction that has been written by the one and only slightly weird self. I only write Bones Fiction as I'm in love with the show, (and it's my little comfort zone) but after co-writing a NCIS story with another author known as Preppi101, I've decided to indulge my plot bunny, with another television series. I surely, hopelessly, wish you enjoy reading this Fiction as much as I loved writing it.

Anyways have fun reading *Sighs*

* * *

Monday the thirteen, Ziva found herself driving to work late, she was never the one to arrive late to work. She had already received three calls from Abby and one from Tony. She however ignored them all. Reaching the stop sign she sighed as the green light turned to amber and then to the dreaded red.

"Come on!" she shouted at the light. Her thoughts drifted back to the vivid dream she had during her deep sleep, the reason she was late.

She still remembered, how real his hands felt as they explored her body. She remembered how she could almost taste his mouth. She shook her head, as she tried to demolish the image of lips on her own, his lips on her neck, his lips on...

'BEEP! BEEP!' the sound of the car behind her brought her back to reality, she gazed at the green light and pressed down on the accelerator. 'How am I going to work with him today?' she said out loud.

Arriving at the NCIS building she parked her car in her usual spot and rushed inside. She ran through several secretaries, captured a few agents attention. She was rushing so fast that she did not see her fellow agent walking towards her and...BANG!!! They collided. She started apologizing when she noticed who she collided with. "Hi. I...I...I'm sorry Tony" she blushed.

"Ziva! If you want me this much, all you have to do is say" he joked, his body over hers from the collusion. "Oh yeah" she grinned back.

He moved his face closer to hers and whispered "Just say the words "he winked. "I would like for you to get off of me, you're crashing me" She whispered her voice shaky.

"Oh...yeah sure. I'm sorry. Gibbs has been looking for you" he said, as he slid off of her. He sat beside her, still laying body.

"Why?" she asked, not really registering that he was her boss and she had a job to do.

"A body has been found in a river, Gibbs wants us there, I tried calling, actually, and you never picked up" he looked at her. Her face seemed to be turning into a shade of red. "Why are you late, did you get lucky last night?" he laughed. She blushed furthermore.

"No" she simply answered. "I did! I met this gorgeous girl at this bar, can't remember her name but she had the hottest little..." "Okay, I don't need the details" Ziva interrupted, feeling a pledge of jealousy. He grinned in response.

Abby immerged from her lab and gasped at the two NCIS agents on the floor, she observed Tony's sitting position next to Ziva's laying position and rushed towards her friends. "Is everything okay? Why are you on the floor? Ziva why are you late?" she asked rapidly not taking the time for a short breath.

"Abby I'm fine, were fine, I accidently bumped into him" Ziva reassured. Abby smiled, a child like smile. "Sure. Why are you late?" Abby and Tony asked.

"I overslept, I was..." she stopped midway through her speech. _D__re__aming about you__..._ She thought.

"You were what?" Tony smiled. Ziva bit her bottom lip in anticipation, and avoided their gaze, especially Tony's. Her face blushed. The sudden colour change to Ziva's cheeks went unnoticed by Abby but not by Tony, whose lips had started to curl into a smile.

Just as she was about to speak, either to tell the truth or to change the conversation her words was left unsaid when Gibbs burst out, calling their names. "Follow me" Gibbs ordered them, not even bothering to ask why two of his agents were sitting on the floor.

"Yes Boss" Tony replied and swiftly stood up.

As they began to walk through the NCIS headquarters Tony pulled Ziva to the side and whispered. "Just so you know, I find it extremely sexy when a woman has sex dreams especially when I'm in them" he grinned mischievously.

"Who said I was having sexual dreams...about you?" she whispered back, her face betrayed her voice as the blush reddened.

"Your face does" his grin widened. She rolled her eyes.

"How do you know so much about me?" she murmured.

"I just do baby"

"Don't call me baby" she buzzed.

He smiled and lowered his lips towards her, and stopped when they were merely inches apart. "What would you like me to call you?" he said in an almost humming tone. Just as she was about to conduct to his question, Gibbs interrupted them once more by shouting their names, louder than before.

"Sorry Boss" they said in union and rushed towards the exit.

_The game is on!_ Ziva through as they exchanged a flirtatious look.

He winked at her and implied a mischievous kiss, by pursing his lips together onto the air.

'Game's on' he mouthed at her. She smiled. "Will see" she said.

"Will see what?" Abby asked, with confusion.

"Nothing Abby, I was just thinking out loud" she lied and received a small chuckle from Tony.

* * *

To be continued....

Things will get a little flirtier and cockier on the next chapter, as the couple undergo a series of flirty and oh so cocky techniques to get the other to admit their undeniable feelings for one another. Will they make it or break it?

~*~*Please review ~*~*

x I love you guys x


	2. Let the game begin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I merely borrowed the characters for pure entertainment use only.

_Thanks to everyone whose review this story! Seriously makes me so happy, it's my first NCIS fiction, I'm not extremely familiar with the show (Only started watching it a few months ago) so if anything in this chapter or others are a little OOC I would love to hear about. _

* * *

The sunny afternoon in down town D.C made Ziva's chocolate brown orbs change into a caramel shade, whenever the rays sparkled on her eyes. Tony was gazing at her through his report; every so often he would make eye contact with the person stating the evidence.

She noticed his actions and 'accidently' dropped a tool she was hold, to only seductively bend over to retrieve it. She tilted her head to the side and side gazed at Tony when she came back up. Their eyes locked together.

Tony almost immediately looked away with a slight flushed face.

She grinned and went back to what she was doing before.

After collecting all of the forensic evidence for Abby and the victim for Ducky. They walked back to the car.

"I call shotgun!" Abby shouted. Ziva frowned for a few seconds and opened the back door to the car. Tony opened the door to the driver's side and slid in.

Tony and Ziva fixed their eyes on each other through the review mirror. She playfully winked at him, imitating his earlier actions. He started the car with a smile.

Every few seconds he gazed at her through the mirror, paying more attention to her delicate features more than to the road ahead.

A mischievous idea crept into Ziva's head; her smile grew wider as she waited for his eyes to turn to her again. When she felt his eyes on her, she slowly, yet seductively licked her bottom lip and gave out a soft moan and allowed her hand to travel to her breast.

Tony's eyes widened at the sight. All his blood was rushing to one very alive area of his anatomy and he groaned.

His eyes still on her.

Moments later he heard a loud car horn and then a scream from the passenger next to him. He speedily turned the steering wheel to the left, so that the car could go back to his own allocated lane.

"What the hell is wrong with you DiNozzo?" Abby shouted. "Are you trying to get us killed?" she asked.

"Sorry Abbs, there was a cat on the...road" he lied. "Didn't you see it?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"Sorry" he said and glared at Ziva.

Ziva chuckled.

~*~*~*~*~*

When they arrived at the NCIS headquarters, Tony parked the car as close to the entrance door as possible and rushed towards the restroom, to hind his clearly evident arousal. Ziva noticed this and grinned for the fourth time that morning. Abby noticed her grin and asked why she couldn't stop grinning. Ziva shrugged her shoulders and practically sprinted towards the building. As she reached the office's doors she noticed Tony leaving the bathroom with a rather flushed face.

He saw her and said "You are playing with fire".

"Oh yeah? My mother always told me to extinguish fire. But I'm a big girl, I can handle fire" she half grinned. He walked towards her and pushed her body towards one of the empty offices and closed the door. Her grin widened. He slammed her body against the closed door and moved his face close to hers.

"You nearly caused us an accident" he stated as his face went closer to hers.

"Well, you should have been paying attention to the road" he replied.

"How could I when you...ya'know"

She swallowed her built up saliva soundly. "When I what?" she said her words came out as a whisper.

He moved his lips to her ears and whispered "Touch yourself like that". She felt his breath swaying on her skin as if a warm wind travelling down the coat towards the oceans.

"Why? Would you like to be the one exploring my body?" she smirked, her cocky mood returning.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he winked and stepped back.

"If you feel that you shall say it" she simply said, as she tried to sound casual, but her arousal evident on the sudden darkens on her eyes.

He noticed this and smiled, his task for the day completed, she aroused him vise versa.

He once again took that step closer to her, tempting, entering her personal space once more. "I think I'll just keep it to myself for now" he whispered his eyes focusing on her lips. His hands cupped her hips as his face neared hers. He allowed a teasing sigh to escape his lips.

Instinctively, she licked her lips and closed her eyes, but she did not move an inch. He looked at her beautiful face and wanted nothing more but to kiss her, but his stubbornness and cockiness stood in the way. "You want me to kiss you? You will have to admit you lo...want me first"

She opened her eyes immediately "I will not!" her shaky voice replied. He took a couple of steps back.

They heard McGee's voice calling them, making them both snap from their little world.

"Now, if you don't mind I would like to get out" he titled his head to the door behind her. She shook her head and stepped aside to allow him out. He turned the door knob to the side and opened the door, leaving an NCIS agent a little hot and/or flushed.

'Oh this game is seriously on!' She thought.

"Let's see what Mr Anthony DiNozzo thinks of my clothing choice for tomorrow!" she said out loud and walked out of the empty office.

To be continued...

* * *

_Hope to see you lovely readers on the next chapter where things will get a little hotter. I will try to keep this Fiction: T Rated, if through the chapter's I sense that the rating should be lifted to an M I shall give you a little notice first. _

**Do you want it raised to an M rated Fictions soon or just keep it T rated? Let me know I aint no mind reader. :)**

But what helps me to improve are your comments: tell me what you liked, what you disliked and what you want to read. And I shall change/add. 

_Ta Ta for now _


	3. It's seriously on now

* * *

Disclaimer: I wish it was mine.

A/N: I would like to say....."WOW!!! Thank you soooo much for all of the reviews", As a result of your contribution to my story (By Reviewing) I've decided to write a new chapter every day (excluding tomorrow due to a busy day at college!) until this is over.

**PS: After reading the awesome reviews I've decided to listen to you. This story will maintain a T rated Fiction until the very last chapter! *I will give you a little warning***

Heads up: The contents in this chapter is a little similar to the last chapter, but a little more touchy... 

(And I secretly love the who agaisnt the wall thing)....this sounds a whole less dirtier in my head BTW...I'm not some weirdo...okay I will just stop typing now before you call....OKAY seriously I'M NORMAL!!

* * *

Waking up on the floor two days in a row made Ziva groan. Those fantasies of hers were disturbing her sleep. The moon was still glooming outside her apartment. A loud unmistakable noise travelled through her bedroom walls disturbing the silence the night provided. She got to her feet and pushed herself up and reached for the source of her annoyance.

She paced to her closet and opened the door. She smiled at the piece of clothing that caught her attention and grinned. "That will do" she said, satisfied with her choice.

~*~*~*~*

She arrived at work a little earlier than the day before and made her way to the office. She grinned once more when she noticed a few agents head shoot up to gaze upon her. She walked confidently towards the elevator and waited for the doors to open. "Ziva!" she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. She turned around and smiled at her caller. "Morning McGee" she greeted.

"You're a little early" he commented.

"Hey wanted to get a few things sorted" she said and stepped into the awaiting elevator with McGee right behind her. He looked at her and then away when her eyes moved towards him. "Something looks different about you" he stated. She smiled at him.

Reaching their floor they waited for the doors to open and casually stepped out. They greeted a few co-workers on the way in until they arrived at the office. Walking towards their own desks, they both gasped.

The chair that was facing away from them turned to reveal a grinning agent. "Good morning"

"DiNozzo what are you doing here" McGee asked.

"I work here" he stated as if talking to a child.

"You're early" Ziva said.

"Want to get a head start in the game" he grinned. Ziva's blood rushed through her body as she felt a few summersaults on her stomach. She cursed herself for feeling like a foolish teen before her initial plan came back to her mind.

She stood up from the table and began to take her jacket off. Revealing a little bit of skin each time.

She looked at Tony and waited for his gaze to focus on her, just like the previous day it only took a matter of seconds. At that opportunity she turned her body away from them and pulled the rest of the jacket that was hugging her body.

When she turned around to them again, both men gasped. There she was in a see-through white blouse leaving just a little to the imagination. The little white top that teasily covered her femine areas merely added adequate cover. To make the clothing work appropriate she wore something that she would never have dreamt of wearing before, a black pencil skirt that outlined her curves perfectly.

Tony swallowed loudly. McGee just gazed, opened mouthed. Tony noticed his McGee's eyes on Ziva and smacked him on the head before rushing towards her.

"What in the hell do you think you are wearing?" he questioned her.

"Clothes" she smirked "Why is it making you uncomfortable?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Nope, just turned this game up a notch" he winked.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" she asked. He moved closer to her and simply whispered. "Maybe" and walked away.

~"~"~"~"

"David! DiNozzo! Follow me" Gibbs called out as he passed through the office. Ziva and Tony gathered their NSIC jackets and placed them on. Tony almost moaned when Ziva's skin got hidden away and he cursed at the NSIC regulations code. As they rushed towards the exit Ziva almost yelled when she felt his hand grab her rear.

He removed his hand quickly and feigned a cocky expression "What?"

She secretly side grinned at him and continued to walk. He placed his hands on his pockets and casually walked behind still smirking.

As they arrived at the crime scene, Ziva and Tony followed the instructions from Gibbs and started questioning the witnesses. He saw Ziva looking at him and smiled. Oh how much he wanted to touch her right then, but he was fighting not to give in first.

An hour later...

"How about a hug? Like a 'Good job buddy' hug" he grinned when they stood side by side in the empty elevator. She squinted her eyes at him and stepped back. _If he thinks I'm giving in, he's got another thing coming!_ She thought.

"Come on Zee-vaah, I know you want me near you, I know you want my body pushed up against you just like yesterday" he teased. "I know you want my lips on yours, my hands exploring your..."

She sighed. "No I do not, but if that's what you want then..."

He walked towards the elevators emergency button and pushed it, the elevator came to a stop. He then walked towards her with a mischievous look in his eyes. He yanked her NCIS jacket off of her and pushed her towards the wall, just like the previous day. When her body made contact with the steel wall she groaned.

Placing a hand beside her head, he lowered his head closer to hers and their eyes locked together in a lingering stare.

Moments, that felt like hours later and their gaze broke when he moved his hands from the wall and down to her hips, and pulled her closer, their breathing turned heavy with each second that passed.

He then allowed his hands to travel to her rear once more. His lips hovered over hers. "Do you _want_ me to kiss you?" he whispered, purposely letting his breath to reach her lips.

"Tony!" her exclaims came out as a moan, when she felt his hands travelling up her ribcage.

"What?" he said as he looked up at her and tried to look innocent, but failed.

"Oh you know what!" She gave him a threatening look and he moved his hands, holding them up in the air to surrender.

"Sorry. Just wanted to get even..For you teasing me with that" He pointed to her provocative blouse. She could sense his cocky smile, he wasn't sorry at all.

When she sighed up for the game they were playing, she was not expecting these turns of events, but if he wanted to play it dirty she was a willing participant.

"You want flirty and cocky? I'll give you that boy! Just don't go down, falling" she smirked and pushed the emergency button and waited for the doors to open.

Just as the doors opened she stepped out and looked back at him, finally leaving him speechless. "My question is will you be able to handle it?" she asked just as the doors began to close.

He slowly nodded.

* * *

Okay, the next chapter will still be during the same day. It will be totally different, we will see more of Ziva's flirty/cocky side as well as Tony's jealous side when McGee 'eyes' Ziva's womanly figure. Will Tony crack or keep his composure? You will have to wait (Hopefully until Friday...no time tomorrow, I'm sorry!)

X **Let me know what you want by reviewing** X


	4. Flirting wth McGee

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Not even the computer I'm currently using. I think the shoes I'm wearing doesn't even belong to me!

A/N: Thank you to everyone that reviewed, you have no idea how happy I was to sign in to my email to see so many alerts from FanFiction!

Just like I promised here is the next chapter (On Friday like I said....it's actually 23:58!!! So I just on time :))))

* * *

**One review = One carrot for my plot bunny. So picture more...**

At lunch things seemed to calm down, or a least it had for Tony and Ziva. After Ziva had left Tony at the elevator, she went to a near by Starbucks and order three coffees to go, she smiled at the person behind the till and paid for the coffee before wishing the worker a good day.

She reached the NSIC headquarters and allowed a deep breath to escape her lips as she casually walked in.

"Hey Abby!" Ziva greeted and gave her a double mocha latte.

"Thank you" Abby smiled as she took the latte from Ziva's hold. "I've got to go. I'll be down here later! We are still going to that new club in town right?" Ziva asked as she spun around to face her friend. Abby nodded in response.

They both said their final goodbyes and returned to their respectable jobs.

~*~~*

Arriving at her office floor Ziva smiled, as she held the coffee in her hands. Just two coffees she grinned.

She smiled at the officer and gave him one of the cups. "Thank you Ziva!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"You are welcome" she grinned. "Have you been working out?" she asked as her hands travelled to his torso. "Ooooo" she squealed, acting like a foolish teenager.

"Ziva are you in so kind of medication?" he squinted his eyes at her.

"Of course I'm not McGee or should I say McSexy!" she grinned. She noticed Tony's eyes on her, her grinned grew wider.

"Well I did got to the gym yesterday" he stated, his chest puffed up proudly. She nodded and touched his biceps. "Strong. I like my men strong" she whispered, insuring it was loud enough for Tony to hear. Ziva Gazed at Tony and seductively winked.

"As you are a strong, strong man, could you come to my house after work to fix my radiator? It's broken and I get so...so...hot!" her words came out in a husky breath.

"I'll be sure to pay you back" she purposely smiled coyly.

"You don't have to pay me back Zi..." "I wasn't thinkin' about paying in _that_ way" she licked her lips...still so seductively and then she walked away, not before she brushed her fingers on McGee's torso. She pressed her lips together and sent a teasing kiss to Tony on her way out.

~*~**~*~*

"Wow, that was....hot! She was so flirting with me" McGee grinned at Tony.

"She was not!" Tony disagreed.

"Then why did she touch my muscle's?" McGee asked sounding a little offended. Tony rolled his eyes. "Just trust me McGeek" Tony raised his voice.

"Why do you care anyway DiNozzo?" McGee asked in slight amusement.

"I don't care" Tony rapidly answered.

"It looks like you do buddy" McGee grinned.

"No I don't she can flirt with who the hell she wants!" he snapped. McGee smiled and threw his hands up in the air as if in a defence.

Tony looked irritated. Mostly at the reaction McGee had given Ziva that morning and just then. Tony paced in front of McGee. His hand massaged his mouth.

"Tony, are you okay?" McGee asked a little concerned by his friend abnormal behaviour.

Tony's pacing continued, his friends concerns never truly registered.

McGee started laughing. Tony stopped his pace and glared at him. McGee's laughter increased, he finaly understood why Tony was snappy.

"She really got under your skin didn't she?" he asked.

Tony frowned. "What?"

"You! You are seriously in it deep, does Ziva know?" his friend smiled.

"I...I am not! She in some levels already knows...I think I mean that's wh..."

"I get it that;s why she was flirting with me...that's her own little humble way of tell you to make the first move"

Tony didn't want to admit this, but the guy was making sense. He sighed and then sighed again.

After a few moments of silence Tony spoke up "So...Wh...What do you think I should do?"

"You should let her know that you are hear. Let her know that you won't give up on her"

Tony gazed at him. "And hpw should I do that?"

"Be the completely opposite of you for a starter" McGee laughed. "ouch" he moaned when Tony's hand collided with his head.

"Be serious" Tony frowned.

"Fine, fine, just be there for her. Tomorrow morning drive to her house and pick her up, bring coffee with you. Ask her how's she's feeling. Give her as many intimate moments as you can...you know little sweet touches here and then...NONE sexual touches!" McGee concluded.

Tony gasped in shock. "How do you know so much about this kind of thing?"

"Believe it or not I have had relationships in the past" McGee said.

Tony smiled and thanked him. The man was right, and the least Tony could do was to be nicer to him. "So no flirty or cocky?" Tony enquired.

"Lost the cockiness and replace it with intimacy"

Tony nodded and rushed out of the office. _I can do that _he whispered to himself. But will Ziva fall for it? Or would she just knock me back down before I have even had a chance to start it?

* * *

I guess you will have to wait till the next chapter.

**Which will most likely be tomorrow! (If you guys review this that is hehehe) **

**As always tell me what you think/want/don't want/disliked...**


	5. Coffee & Showers

Coming to a stop, Tony opened his door and stepped out of his car. He reached for the two coffees from the car holder and slammed the door with his foot.

_Knock... knock... knock_

He didn't wait that long till the door opened revealing a flushed looking Ziva.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.

"I was driving through the neighbourhood and I thought I just bring you coffee and take you to work" he grinned. She smiled.

"You really shouldn't have" she said.

He noticed her above average rosy skin and asked if she was okay, she dismissed him with a "I'm okay, just woke up" She once again in three days in a row woke up on the floor after having the same sexual fantasy about him.

Ziva was not the kind of woman to need a man, she was the woman to want a man and at that moment she wanted Tony. Her biological urges, screamed at her to attack him in a frenzied manner, but her logical side of her brain argued otherwise.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked, as she swayed to the side. He nodded and walked in, and closed the door behind him.

"I'm just going for a shower, help yourself to whatever" she said and left the room.

As soon as she left the room, Tony heard a low humming tone coming from her direct, she was singing a lullaby. He followed the sound as if it was pulling him towards it.

He slowly opened her bathroom door and walked in towards her. She heard him and turned around and looked surprised. "Tony what are you doing?"

"I want to tell you something"

"And you couldn't have waited until I finished my shower?" she asked with a smirk.

"Nope"

"Hmm, that's what I thought; you were hoping to catch a glimpse of me naked."

"I never said that"

"No of course you didn't" she agreed with a slight laugh. She really couldn't begrudge him that urge since it was one she so often had herself. She didn't bother to check whether or not he was getting up to leave before pulling her t-shirt over her head and dumping it with her pants, because truthfully she didn't really care if he saw her naked, there was no one she trusted more.

The gasp she heard over her shoulder revealed that her was definitely still there, his eyes fixed on her bare back. She wondered how long it would take for him to regain control of his faculties. She reached out one hand to turn on the water allowing a few moments for it to heat, another gasp told her that Tony was still there and that his eyes were probably still fixed on the curve of her breast that was visible to him. With a final flick of her hand the last scrap of material that had covered her body. She heard Tony's body collapse onto the closed toilet seat as she slipped into the shower pulling the curtain shut behind her.

"You just going to sit there Tony" she laughed slightly and poked her head around the curtain to where he was still sitting, his face shocked.

"Huh?"

"Geez, anyone would think you'd never seen a naked woman before" she said as she applied a lathered of shampoo into her long dark hair.

"Huh?" he repeated.

"Woman, naked, anyone would think you'd never seen one"

"Oh... hey, I've seen women naked before" he defended, screening a slight development in faculty use.

"I never doubted that" she smirked.

"Then why did you say it?"

"I was being sarcastic Tony"

"Oh, sorry. It's just you're so... I don't know Ziva, you are so beautiful. I think you might be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" she poked her head out from the side of the curtain again and smiled.

"You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I've seen you with girls that should be in the covers of secret Victoria's model" she said as she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself.

"It's Victoria's Secret Model and none of them will ever compare to you" he said as he stood up from the closed toilet seat and moved towards her, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tony" her voice came out as a plead.

"Let me hold you"

"Tony" she said this time her voice came out in a whisper.

She allowed his arms to hold her. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. "Thank you" she whispered.

"What for?"

"For coming over this morning" She said her own arms were now wrapped around his abdomen.

He pulled her closer; his hand reached for the back of her head and smoothed her soft hair. She then pulled her head from his shoulder and looked at his green eyes. Their gaze lingered until she broke it. "I should get dressed for work" she stated. He nodded and unwrapped his arms from her smile figure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you ready?" Tony asked. She nodded and reached for her coat and keys.

He opened the door and waited for her to exit before he closed it. Walking towards the car they both could not hide the smile that was planted on their faces.

As the car started he pulled off from the curb and drove towards the NCIS headquarters. She kept her gaze on the outside world, but paid no attention to the sceneries as her mind kept drifting to the moment in the bathroom. He looked at her and frowned, she looked confused, and he wanted to ask her why she was looking so troubled, but decided to keep the silence in the car. Unable to take the silence much longer he turned the radio on. A loud melody filled the silence.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

"Tony, this thing...between us. What exactly is it?" she asked, her eyes still maintained on the road.

* * *

A/N: So I laid off of the masses amount of cockiness and flirty and add a little bathroom fluff. I was not in the mood for fun and flirty (Mostly because I just wrote a really angsty story) but did ya like? PLeeeeeeeeeeease let me know...I am begging here!

**I have like 60 alerts! I'm expecting at least 40 reviews people....please don't make me cry!**


	6. Just Partners

"What do you mean? He asked, his eyes gazed at the road ahead.

"You know what I meant Tony" she reprimanded "You just want me to admit it"

He just smiled. They fell into a slightly comfortable as they drove to their destination. She smiled to herself as her tensing mood made its appearance in her mind once more. She placed her hand on his thigh and caressed it in an up and down motion. Tony noticed her hand, getting closer and closer to his manhood; the car made a U-turn and stopped at a nearby bus stop. Tony gazed at Ziva and noticed how her eyes sparkled.

He smiled and slid his body closer to hers, his hands travelled to the hip furthers from him and pulled her in. A low gasp escaped her mouth. Was he thinking the same as me? A small voice asked her.

His face inched closer to hers, his breath swayed it short way onto her face, the breath curved the corners of her lips, and sent shivers throughout her body. Her hands snaked under his work shirt, as she marvelled his toned muscles. A low moan left his mouth, as her cold hands collided with his warm torso. His eyes rested on her lips. She licked her lips and closed the space, finally touching his lips. Feeling her tongue protesting for her entrance, he opened his mouth and allowed the taste of cinnamon coffee and her own uniqueness to be mixed with his own. His hands reached for her hair as their kissed deepened.

"Mmmm, Tony should we be doing this?" she said between their kiss. "We can stop" he mumbled.

"We should" she breathily whispered, her hands however disagreed with her as they began to unbutton his white shirt. This was the fire that burnt the engine. Frenzied hands explored one another in a heap of passion, irritation increased on both partners when their work clothing go in their way. She pulled back and rapidly pulled her blouse over her head. He gasped at the black lacy bra she wore.

"You are acting like you've never seen me naked before Tony" she murmured in a breathless anticipation. He didn't reply. Just kissed her, his manhood was very much alive as their hunger and months of sexual tension controlled their actions.

Just as he was about to unhook her bra strap, his phone began to ring, insulting their frenzied moment of passion. They stopped and glared at the cell phone. "You should answer" she sighed.

He nodded and took a moment to control his heavy breathing. "Hello" he answered.

"DiNozzo where are you?" came the voice of his boss.

"Boss!" his eyes widened. He gazed at Ziva and watched her place her blouse over her head. He frowned when her breast disappeared under the navy blue blouse.

"Sorry Boss, we got...stuck on traffic" he lied. She smiled and him and started kissing his still exposed chest. He wanted to moan, but kept his composure. She grinned and moved her lips to his earlobes. A throaty groan escaped his mouth as he spoke to his boss. "DiNozzo! What the hell is going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry Boss, the damn light just turned red" he quickly lied. Ziva smirked and continued to tease him with her tongue.

"Ziva and I will be there asap" he declared and ended the call.

"You are so going to pay for that" he said as he pulled her body to his. "One rule, whenever on the phone, you should keep those gorgeous lips of yours away, or I will never control myself"

"Well you shouldn't have said that to me Tony" she grinned.

"Why?" he asked as he wired his fingers with hers. "Because, now I will have to take advantage of this matter" she her grinned widened.

"Now can you fix your shirt and we can continue the drive to work with no interruptions" she stated.

"You're a tease, you know that...a tease"

"Huh Huh" she nodded.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

_Three days later...._

Since their shared moment in Tony's car, they had shared many stolen kisses, and constantly flirted with each other whenever a co-worker was not looking. They had not done anything either than kiss, the tension was visible now to everyone at the office. Abby had commented on it a few times, but dismissed the idea, a few days after.

As they arrived at the headquarters ten minutes late, they grinned at each other and then exited the car.

"There you are" McGee said as they entered the office.

"Here we are, and there you are" Tony joked. Ziva chuckled.

"Ha...ha, not what I meant, Gibbs already called three times in the past hour" McGee said.

"Relax McGee, he got hold of us" Tony joked.

"Okay so you know he wants you two to meet his in ten minutes in Abby's lab"

"No, but we do _now_, come on Zee-Vah" he reached for her arm and pulled her out.

"Will you get your hands off of me" she demanded.

"Sorry babe" he grinned.

"Do NOT call me that!" she glared at him to find he had opened the same office door, they had occupied a week ago

"Ziva" he called her, she turned towards his voice and smiled.

"Ya'know Tony, we will get caught one of these days"

"Doing what? We are simply speaking in a quiet room, alone" he grinned as he placed his hands around her hips, and lowered his mouth to her neck.

"If that's the case then why are your hands on my hips and your mouth on my....Mmmmm" she moaned as his mouth did the most wonderful things to her. "Neck" she sighed.

His hands rose up towards the curve of her breast, his mouth continued to kiss and gently suck her neck, receiving a few moans from her. She rubbed her hands on his chest and started to open the buttons of the shirt.

Just then they heard the voice of their boss coming towards the room. "We can use this room for the interview Ronald" Gibbs said.

They panicked and speedily rebuttoned his shirt. She fixed her hair and rushed to the other side of the room, as far away from each other as possible.

When the door opened, their hearts started to beat nervously, their breathing was still heavy, their stimulation to one another, evident, especially in Tony's anatomy. "On the second thought, I think we should use the room next to the lab" Gibbs said and closed the door, oblivious to Ziva and Tony's presence in the room.

They took a deep breath and began to laugh.

"That was close" Ziva said as she breathed out.

Tony nodded. "Maybe we should shot this Zee"

She nodded that time. "Yeah...We are violating rule number twelve, we could get into trouble"

"Fine, so we stop this before we go any further?" Tony asked and stated. Ziva sighed and nodded, she held out her hand for a handshake.

He walked towards her offering hand and took it. "Just partners" they agreed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, my little plot bunny did not die of hunger this time, let's see if you can beat the record of 14 reviews by doubling that...I mean all that it takes is a few words of encouragement or at least an 'I loved it' or 'I hated it' comment. (I'm writing masses a day it's the least you can do) hehehehee *Shakes head in disappointment at the lurkers that don't review*

Next chapter will be added tomorrow!

X Love you X


	7. I want more

Disclaimer: I own NADA!

Heeeya! Okay so a little warning this chapter is a STRONG T!

* * *

Days went by and both Ziva and Tony kept their contact to a minimal. They would never admit it to one another but, it killed them pieces by pieces. During the mornings Ziva cursed her mind for the unforgettable fantasies that only resulted, her to ending up on the floor of her bedroom, and at night Tony cursed _himself_ for thinking about her. After all they had both decided to stay as partners. (Mainly for the breach of rule number 12.)

He lay on his bed and groaned, every few seconds.

On the other side of town Ziva tossed and turned on her bed. Glancing at illuminated green light from the alarm clock, Ziva sighed and turned over once more.

Meanwhile...

Tony had given up on trying to sleep and slid out of his bed. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen, and purred scotch onto a glass, in one quick gulp he drank the thick drink, his face scrunched up when the warmth of the liquid travelled down his throat. He purred another and sank down to the ground. Moments passed by and not much happened, his eyes gazed at a random corner in the room. He had given up on the glass and started drinking straight from the bottle.

A single loud knock echoed through his apartment. He awkwardly stood up from the floor and walked towards the door, _knocking over a few things on the way_. As the door knob turned, a smiling Ziva looked up at him, her smile turned into a frown when the strong smell of alcohol reached her nostrils.

"Are you drunk? she asked.

"Hello to you to Zee-Va. Please come in." she noted the sarcasm in his voice.

"How much did you have to drink" she protested. He shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep" he stated.

"So you thought that drinking yourself into a coma would help?" she said as she reached for the bottle of scotch and tossed it in the trash.

"Why did you do that for?" he moaned. "Why are you here by the way Zee?" he squinted.

"I couldn't sleep" she repeated his previous words.

"So you thought to come here?" he spat. She could see that he was still a little hurt with the 'just partners' agreement, she could see that the alcohol only turned him bitter.

"I was thinking about having a conversation with you, but obviously I was wrong" she murmured.

"I'm leaving, you can go back to your drinking, I'm sure you have plenty more" she turned around to leave. He sighed and reached for her wrist and angrily pulled her towards him.

"Get, your hand off of me!" she demanded. His grip on her wrist only tightened as he pulled her even closer to him. "Tony I mean it, please don't make me hurt you" she demanded. He let go, but buried his face on her shoulder.

"Please...just stay with me, for a while" he pleaded.

She nodded; she hesitated for a few moments before she placed her hand on his back. "Why? Tony what's wrong with you?" she softly asked him, as she sensed his saddened state.

"You" he simply answered.

"Me?"

"Yes! How can I be your friend after what I've seen? After what we've done"

"Anthony" she used his first full name. "We've both decided this, I asked you, you agreed, and you can't do this to me" she whispered.

"I didn't want to agree, but you seemed serious...so I went along, pretended not to care, I still feel your fingers running through my hair, I still remember the taste of your mouth! Now does that sound like someone who is serious about staying as partners?" his voice raised.

"Well...N...No" she looked at the floor.

"EXACTLY..." he massaged his temples. "LEAVE! I WANT TO BE ALONE" he screamed. She was not scared, it was ziva after all, the woman could kick anybodies ass.

"No I won't"

"ZIVA!" he warned her.

"Tony" she replied and walked towards him. "You told me to stay"

"Well I don't know what I want" he mumbled.

"If you don't, what you want, how the hell am I to know?" She screamed, her face was now inches away from his.

"Just tell me what you want Tony?" she said, her voice had a clear warning to it.

He angrily crushed his lips onto hers, and pushed her towards the closed door. His anger and hunger for her, played on the kiss, as the room filled with nothing but their heavy breathing. Her legs wired around his abdomen and returned the hungry kiss with a little hunger of her own.

"Tell me what you want Tony" her husky breathless voice whispered.

"I want....to kiss you" he said between the long kiss.

"You already are" she said. "What else do you want?" she bit his bottom lip.

"Ouch" he licked his lip. "That was mean"

"Tell me what you want" she insisted, with one free hand she snaked down to his T-shirt. She began to raise it, exposing a little flesh each time.

"Mmmm" he responded.

"DiNozzo, just admit that you want me" she kissed his jaw, "Just tell me how you feel" she breathed out.

"Why don't you admit it?" he smirked and pushed her against the door, harder.

"I asked you" she said and pulled his T-shirt over his head.

"Quit being so stubborn Zee" he mumbled and walked towards his bedroom.

"Why should I? You tell me!" she exclaimed, as she continued to kiss him. "You know I'm going to win" she grinned on his mouth.

"Oh yeah we will see" he replied.

"We sure will" her grin widened.

* * *

A/N: Okay so this is it for the T rating!

(To those who can't read M rated stuff, I have written the end for you, if you wish read it PM me and I shall send you the ending on an emaill....as I don't want to ruin the ending for those who can read the M RATED stuff)

and for the rest of the people that will stick with me and I seriously hope you do, who do you think will admit it first?

**WARNING: The next few chapters will be M RATED!**


	8. Let the smut begin

A/N: WARNING! M RATED

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The sound of heavy breathing was the only thing that travelled through the walls of Tony's apartment. As they stumbled onto his bedroom, a low groan came out of his mouth as they knocked many ornaments off of tables. Their mouths acted in a frenzied battled that neither one of them could stop.

Pushing her body towards the bed, they fell on to the large mattress.

"You have way too much clothes on still Tony" she murmured between the hungry kiss.

"So have you" He speedly removed her blouse and began to kiss and suck her neck, his hands travelled to her back and undid her bra strapped and threw it away, landing on a chair.

His eyes darkened as his arousal, became stronger.

Not breaking the kiss, her hands unzipped his jeans zipper and pushed them down forefuly.

"Are you going to admit it?" she whispered, when their kiss broke, to allow air in their lungs.

He ignored her and repeated her actions with her jeans.

Moments later Ziva laid naked on her back, looking at Tony, time seemed to stand still.  
Tony wanted to please her. He brought her closer to him until their faces were almost touching once more, he gently took her hair out of its ponytail taking in her scent, he wanted her right there and then but he would wait, he had only dreamt of this moment and he wanted it to feel right.

Ziva wanted to take control, but she wanted him to fight her for it. Pushing him onto his back she moved herself on top of him, just like they did when undercover; feeling how hard he was turned her on even more. Grabbing his hands and moving them above his head she leaned forward breathing him in, kissing him and exploring his mouth she heard him moan as she brushed against his erection. "Say it Tony" She whispered into his ear taking him by surprise and making him shiver.

"I want you now." He groaned. She quickly slid forward until she reached the head of his throbbing manhood then pushed herself down and back, they both let out a cry.

"No, I want you to tell me how you feel. Admit it Anthony"

He held her hands tightly, "You admit it" he squeezed his eyes shut. She started to thrust herself up and down his shaft, she was so tight and wet and he was delirious with pleasure. Putting his hands on her hips pushing her faster onto him watching her arch her back he cupped her breast with one hand while rubbing her clit with the other.

Ziva was amazed at how good he felt inside of her he was rubbing her and playing with her nipple, she was getting close to coming but wanted to hold out for as long as possible. She wanted him to admit it first.

He sat up and pulled her into his arms, her rocking continued, while he kissed her neck. "Tell me...Tony...oh God just tell me" she moaned.

Hearing her moan sent shivers down his spine, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he was finally pleasuring her.

"You're wonderful Zee, I want you so much..." he muttered.

"I'm coming, oh god I'm coming oh...Tony" She couldn't hold on any longer she was lost in the moment, giving herself to him, taking all of him inside her she shuddered as waves of the most intense pleasure shook her from head to toe.

He watched her as she came she was looking into his eyes, she wanted him to see her. He could feel her contracting against him and as she gradually slowed to a near stop he finally found his voice.

"That was amazing, you are amazing and beautiful and...I love you Zee...god I love you" She placed a finger over his lips, still rocking back and forth gently, her orgasm wasn't quite over, she was still tingling. Her eyes still looking deep into his.

He now wanted the control, he flipped her onto her back and pulled out.

She couldn't help but look at his hard throbbing cock as he pulled out of her, he was by far the biggest man she had ever made love to, in fact the only man she had ever made love to, the others had been selfish and she could see that now, it was just sex with them this was so much different, so much better.

She tried to speak but couldn't make her words make sense, she would have to use her hands instead as they seemed to function better.

"Do you want me Zee?" he finally asked, as he caught his breath.

She nodded and soundly swallowed. "I think I love you too"

Plunging deep inside of her once more, he could have come then, composing himself, he began to make love to her (again), moving himself in and out, holding himself on his elbows at first then putting one hand onto the headboard and one beside her head he quickened his rhythm, watching her loose herself again he would let himself go when she did, this time he wanted to come with her.

She had her hands on his bum, pulling him harder and faster, Ziva wanted him deeper, she opened her legs to allow all of him inside of her, her orgasm was getting closer and closer, she gave her clit a gentle rub and felt just how wet she was, she could feel it rising from her toes any second now she would be coming again.

"You think?"

He was watching her playing with her clit, he knew she was going to come again any second moving her fingers from her clit into his mouth he sucked them tasting her juices.

"That's all you are getting for now DiNozzo" She moaned and he could feel her pussy twitching. He could let himself go, moments later he was coming hard pumping into her until the very last drop.

"I guess I can live with that"

She grinned and then began to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I won" she replied.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "You played dirty"

"I did not"

"Did too!" he replied, like a kid.

"But you know what, Zee? You've not seen dirty" her grin widened.

"Why? What do you have in mind Tony?" he kissed her temple, as her head rested of his shoulder.

"Well, what I mean is that at work, I shall do all the teasing Miss David, until you break"

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"Let's see who lets our secret spill first?" he grinned.

To be continued...

A/N: Soooooooo how was that? My very first attempt at smut!! Please review (I'm begging here!)


	9. Phone Calls & Moans

Thank you to everyone! I know that I have been really lazy in not replying to all of your reviews, but I what you to know that they are greatly, honestly, amazingly, astonishingly APPRECIATED!

**Thank you so much and enjoy the smut (again)**

* * *

The morning went down wistfully to Tony's disappointment. Gibbs had picked Ziva and McGee to accompany him on the latest murder case, leaving Tony behind to fill all the paper work. Tony kept an eye on the office's doors every time he heard any slight noise. Glancing at the clock on his desk he sank down onto his computer chair and started typing. He noticed Abby walking towards him and looked thoughtfully confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Gibbs has not contacted me with any new information. I am going crazy here" she paced. "Have you heard from them yet? She asked.

Tony shook his head no. Just as he was about to speak his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller I.D and grinned.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Somewhere near Arlington in D.C" she replied with a sigh. "I wish you were her, I can think of a few things to keep me entertained whilst waiting for Gibbs"

"Why? Where is Gibbs?" he asked her.

"He wanted to talk to the witness...alone" she informed him. Tony nodded and dismissed his boss's whereabouts.

"I'm alone now Tony, McGee has gone for a coffee and I'm so horny for you" she muttered. Tony nearly dropped his phone at his secret girlfriend's blunt statement; he nervously chuckled, as he felt the forensic scientist's eyes on him. "She's bored" he nervously grinned. He then stood up and looked at Abby. "I can't hear her" he squinted his eyes at Abby. She smiled slyly and nodded.

Tony walked into the men's restroom and locked the door. "What do you suppose we do Miss David?" he grinned.

"I don't know but I'm going to need some release here Tony! Or I will go insane, in this dreadful heat" she muttered.

She looked around the room that she was occupying and spotted McGee walking towards her. "Hold on a minute" she told Tony through the phone.

"I'm going to the bathroom" she said to the federal agent as she passed him. Tim nodded and sighed, he too looked hot.

Privacy surrounded Ziva once more as she placed the speakers of her cell onto her ear. "Where were we?" she asked.

"You were saying you needed some release" Tony grinned.

"Yes!"

"How do you suppose we do that?" he asked.

"Telephone sex" her husky voice replied.

"Phone sex?" he was surprised.

"Yes, unless you are too prudish" "No! I'm fine" he replied instantly.

She smiled and sighed with anticipation.

"So tell me Tony, if I was there, what would you do to me?" she whispered seductively.

"Firstly I would start, with kissing that beautiful _long_ neck of yours, and then I would allow my tongue to leave a snail like trail as I reach your mouth"

"Snail trail?" she asked. "Ziva" he moaned "...don't interrupt"

"Sorry, go on..." she encouraged him.

"Then my hands would begin to circle your nipples through that thin silky blouse of yours"

She began to act to his words, by making a circular motion to her now harder nipples.

"Then what Tony" she demanded, her breath shaky.

He grinned. "Getting a little impatient are we?"

"Tony" she simply pleaded.

"I would then remove your blouse, my lips, planted on yours, my hands would then lower to your skirt and, reached to your panties from under your skirt and I would then yank them down and run my hand through your wet clit"

She once again did what he said. A low moan escaped her lips as she touched herself.

As her moans reached Tony's ears, his already hard cock started to throb. "God Ziva you have no idea what you do to me" he mumbled. She moaned once more as her hands travelled over the sensitive parts of her sex. "What would you do next Tony?" she grumbled.

"I would then, kiss your body, from top to bottom, lingering on your breasts, marvelling their beauty. I would then kiss you, from your torso all the way down to your abdomen. Whilst I am doing this my hand would caress your clit, gently flicking it".

A loud lingering moan ran through her lips. "Oooh" she breathed in deeply and then out. "Then what Tony?"

"Feeling your juices on my fingers, I would then raise them to my mouth and I would lick them, tasting you....oh you would taste so good" he groaned. "After I tasted you, I would be wanting more, so I would lower my mouth to your entrance and lick you as you are my true desire."

Her fingers slid to her wet entrance, she pushed one then two fingers in and began to thrust, with the directions of Tony's words. She tried to image that it was his tongue doing this to her as her fingers pushed in and pulled out "Tony" her moans came out as a cry.

"The tip of my tongue would dart inside you; I can almost taste your sweet juices Zee"

Her fingers were thrusting in a fast rhythm. She moaned his name loudly as she felt her orgasm on the horizons. "Oh God Tony!....Oh God! I wish you were here" she cried.

Hearing a knock on the door, Ziva bit down her bottom lip and continued to thrust, her back arched as her fingers buried deeper inside her. "I wish I was there too!" he said, his voice breaking, as started to take care of his little friend.

Reaching her orgasm she moaned loudly and screamed his name, forgetting that the person on the other side of the wooden door knocked again.

"Ziva" the voice called.

_On the other side of the door._

McGee knocked on the door again and received a. "Oh GOD! Yeaaah...oh I wish you were here Tony...Thank you, I will rock your world tonight DiNozzo" McGee felt his blood rushing to his face as he felt uncomfortable with what he discovered.

He really didn't want to knock again, but if he didn't get her, Gibbs would and if Gibbs heard this, well he won't be as understanding.

Knock...knock...knock

"Ziva, I know you're busy...Um in there but, Gibbs has finished and we need you to...come...I mean go...Ziva" he yelled.

The door opened and revealed a rather flushed looking assassin. McGee swallowed down his saliva and restricted to look at her face.

They walked towards the exit of the building in an uncomfortable silence.

"You heard did you?" she demanded.

"Yes" he simply stated.

"All of it?"

"Enough to know that you are doing the dirty with Tony and that you will rock his world tonight" McGee said, and employed the look of disturbance to his face.

"Shit!" she cursed. She then grabbed his hand and made him look at her. "You tell anyone and I will kick your ass McGeek" she threatened him. "I will know if you've spilt the balls"

"What?" he squinted. "I think you mean beans not balls" he corrected her; she glared at him, which made him apologize immediately.

"I won't tell anyone" he swore.

"Good! Because, if anyone else finds out, I'm holding you responsible, and if you like your face the way it is I would seriously follow my warning" she warned him. (again)

"Ziva I told you I won't say anything! But if Gibbs finds out you are so dead"

"Well he won't if you shut up!" she whispered as they approached their boss.

"Gibbs knows, about everything Ziva" he responded.

"What do I know?" Gibbs asked when he overheard his name being used.

"Nothing" Ziva said through gritted teeth.

* * *

A/N: So how do you think Gibbs will find out? (If he does that is) However it happens, you will not be expecting it.

**I've already thought of another idea for the next chapter. **

**Please review, 77 alerts; surely you can spare me enough time to review **

"It has been scientifically proven that clicking on the review button for every one of an author's chapters, will increase overall moral, and improve vocabulary. It may or may not also make the author of the story's mood incline, or yours as well" – NCISBONESgirl

PS: I cannot post a new chapter tomorrow, due to a very busy day at college! I will try to post it on Friday though.


	10. Microscopes & Closets

A/N: Wow! I can't believe we've nearly reached 100 reviews!

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story! If you have any questions/ideas or you just want to talk about numerous of random stuff I'll love to hear from you!

Rating: M

* * *

Ziva woke up, to feel the weight, of Tony's strong around her. She smiled at the warmth it gave her. She kissed his cheek lightly, seeing if he'd wake up. He didn't. She began trailing kisses down his neck and sucking lightly on his collarbone, sliding her hand down his body, loving the way his muscles voluntarily contracted under her fingertips. Reaching down, further down, Ziva smiled when she realized that while Tony might not be awake, a very important part of his anatomy was.

She started caressing and exploring with her fingers, still sucking lightly on his neck, when suddenly she was flat on her back with a very awake federal agent on top of her.

"You were awake the whole time." She muttered, pretending to be angry.

"It's a good thing too." He chuckled as he kissed her. "Otherwise you would have been molesting a sleeping man."

"I was not molesting…" she moaned when Tony's mouth found her nipples.

Tony sucked her tightened nipple, tasting her creamy skin. He wound one hand through her hair, and braced his body over hers with the other.

Meanwhile Ziva was running her hands along Tony's body, once again feeling his muscles. She kissed his forehead as he moved from one nipple to the other. She moaned his name, causing him to look up briefly.

"I love it when you do that." he murmured as he kissed her lips.

"And I love it when you do that." she said. Just as she was about to reach for his alive manhood, her phone began to ring. She sighed. "Don't answer it Zi" he pleaded.

"I have to" she said and reached for the phone.

"Hello" she answered her voice was kind of throaty. Tony started kissing her exposed neck as she spoke on the phone.

"No Gibbs, I'm getting ready for work" she titled her head back and allowed his lips better access to her neck.

"Fine, I'll call Tony and let him know" she ended the call and was immediately greeted with Tony's lips on hers. Opening her mouth to his wet lips, they deepened their kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Reluctantly they parted when the need to breath became urgent. "That was Gibbs" she muttered between another kiss.

"I figured" A kiss. "I need to get ready Tony" A kiss. "Let me hold you for a bit" he said and continued to kiss her. "Toooony" she moaned.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~""~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

"Where the hell were you two?" Gibbs threw his hands in the air as he walked towards two of his agents.

"Sorry Boss, Ziva here decided to call me, at 8:00" Ziva glared at him. He grinned when he saw her threading look.

"I don't what to know, just go and take some pictures and gather up the evidence" he ordered them and walked off towards the unlucky victim, who suffered a terrible end.

They walked in the directions their boss gave them.

"You are going to pay for that DiNozzo" she whispered through gritted teeth.

"Is that a promise" he grinned. She rolled her eyes.

The rest of the morning went by rather quickly. Tony and Ziva exchanged gazes every few minutes as they searched the crime scenes. Gibbs noticed a few of their exchanges and glared at them.

"Come on" Gibbs ordered them. "It's time to go"

Tony and Ziva smiled at each other and walked towards the car. Tony took the passenger's seat at the front, Ziva frowned when she sat at the back again.

She reached for her cell and typed in a message and smiled when the 'message sent' note appeared on her phones screen.

Tony felt his phone vibrating on his pocket. He retrieved it and smiled as he read the text message.

'**I really want you Tony. Meet me at the old storage closet when we get to the NCIS building'**

Gibbs once again noticed this and rolled his eyes. He looked slightly annoyed.

_An hour later..._

Ziva and Tony sighed together as they got given yet another task. They exchanged desperate gazes as they listen to Abby's request.

"Could you two, go and get me a new microscope from the supply closet or the fourth floor, please? This one is broken, and I really need it" she lifted the damaged scientifical object and sighed. They nodded and walked out of the lab.

"I can't believe we've not had any alone time" he whined.

"You think this is any easier for me?" He just grinned.

As they reached their destination they noticed that they had never been in that part of the building. Old office's had been abandoned, dust had fallen on desks. Opening the door to the supply closet, Tony whistled. "This place is huge" he commented. "Wonder why it's not in use anymore"

"Because, the elevator stops on the third floor! People are too lazy to walk an extra floor" she stated.

His face broke out into a large grin as he walked closer to her. She turned just as he began to walk and smiled, knowing his facial expression, all too well.

She backed away, grinning. He followed her with a matching face, when her body came to a stop, with the impact of the wall, Tony's lips found hers and they devoted into a passionate kiss. "Remind me to thank Abby later" he said through the kiss.

"ZiiiVa!" There was the slightest hint of a yelp followed by a growl as he said her name. His head was spinning with the reality that his beautiful partner who had been the subject of many fantasies was groping him in a small dark, he found that his hands were already moving of their own volition around her waist; reaching up to cup her breasts through the fabric of her blouse.

Ziva couldn't help but lean back against him, her eyes felt heavy as her head lolled to the side and rested against his shoulder. The feel of his lips against her neck was intoxicating and she found that her normally rational mind was completely clouded with lusty thoughts as his thumbs began to trace delicious circles around the hardened nubs forming under his touch, "Tony."

Her hand had stilled at least for the moment on his crotch and for that he was thankful because she had almost literally melted against him and she was tugging one of his hands down a little further. He didn't need any further encouragement as he expertly flicked the button on her jeans open and slid the zipper down before he slipped his hand down the front of them. His voice was rolled up in smoky lust as he gritted out her name, "Zee." She was so soft and warm and wet and as she started to rock against his hand he added wanton and lusty to the list.

She was surprised at the mewling sounds coming from her mouth as she leaned further into his touch and tried to shove her pants down a little further to help him along. She had just enough coherent thought to consider that this had all started because of a little situation that she had when her fantasies started. Her hand found him again and gave him a good squeeze through the denim, "Tony, you can't be comfy."

That of course was the understatement of the century and he groaned a little more as he felt her unfasten his jeans and reach her hand inside and give him a firm stroke.

Somehow in the small confines of that closet with nothing but time on their hands until Abby decided to come looking for them, they managed to extricate themselves from their clothes and Anthony DiNozzo was living out his number one fantasy with Ziva David pushed up against the wall and her ankles locked firmly behind his ass as he kissed the hell out of her and made her grunt and groan out his name as if he was Superman himself.

Neither one of them had considered that Abby had in fact needed the microscope that she'd sent them after so soon and so they were rather shocked and surprised to find the door pulled open by the forensic scientist in question as they were gearing up for round number two. Her delighted smirk said it all as she took in the sight of Ziva wrapped around Tony's body.

"Well, I'd tell you both to get a room, but it seems you already have."

"Shit!" they both said together.

"This isn't what it looks like" Tony rapidly stated.

Ziva shook her head in both amusement and shock.

"Huh!" Abby smirked. Ziva and Tony were still in the same position as Abby had found them, as they were too stunned to move.

"Keep what you just saw to yourself" Ziva glared at her.

Abby began to laugh in realization. "So this is why McGee was acting strange when I asked him where you two were"

"Abby, please just keep it a secret"

"You do know that Gibbs will find out! The man is like a frigging god, he know everything" she stated and left the two lovers in the closet.

Moments later she returned, one hand was placed in front of her eyes, the other opened in the air. "Can you just pass me the microscope? I do really need it" she grinned.

* * *

A/N: So? Did you like it? Sorry I did not update anything yesterday, I had the crappiest day possible, and I was just not in the mood for writing smutty fan fictions.

Please review and turn me into my usual cheerful self!


	11. Odd looks & Flashbacks

Disclaimer: ALRIGHT ALREADY! I know I don't own anything, but quit bragging about it!

A/N: Sorry I have not updated anything this weekend. I was not in the mood to write anything smutty due to a few problems I'm having in my 'real world' (Where ever that is!).

There is not much smut in this chapter (In fact very little, mostly TIVA fluff)

Thank you to everyone for reviewing

x Love you guys x

* * *

Day had gone by since Abby had found then, and both Tony and Ziva felt strangely odd. They kept glancing at each other throughout their working day, and whenever they noticed their gazes lingered for longer than they both intend they usually looked away, immediately.

McGee and Abby noticed the partners shifting relationship, and they panicked for them. As Abby's eyes stopped just as Ziva and Tony smiled at each other, she thought that enough was enough.

"Okay you guys, why are you avoiding each other's gaze?" she asked as she eyed them both.

"We're not" they said in union.

"Hey sure and I was born yesterday" Abby replied, her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, Tony and I are fine" she said as gazed at the federal agent behind the forensic scientist.

_Flashback...._

_Lips crashing together...hands exploring one another bodies, as if for the first time. Moans filling the room. Cries of delight escaping their lips. "Ziva I love you" he screams _

"_What?" she moans, his thrusts, increasing their speed. _

"_I said...I love you....Marry me" _

_Thrusts rapidly increasing. She looks at him, her brain most likely going into an overdrive. She gazes at him under her, their rhythmic moves still going. He sees a little fear in her eyes. He reaches for her face and cups her cheeks. "Marry me" he repeats his words, this time in a loving whisper._

"_Tony" she pleads. Their rhythm decreases a little as their eyes lock onto each other._

"_Please, I love you! I want to spend the rest of our life with you. If you say no I will understand and just be content with loving you" he whispers, his thump massages her cheek. Their body is still connected by their private anatomies. "If you say yes, I will be the happiest man on this earth, if you give me the pleasure of calling you my wife, this plant could crash anytime now and I would not care" _

_She laughs. He loves her laugh. _

_She kisses him on the lips, the kiss that includes both passion and dominance, because after all when the one Ziva David was involved in love, her strong character never faded. _

_Noticing they are still connected, they both laugh, and start to pick up on their rhythm once more. _

"_So what do you...say" he says, breathlessly. He cups her hips and moves them along with their thrusts. "Oh...Yes...Tony! I'll marry you. In one condition, you need to go faster!" she bites her lip in order not to scream. _

"_Ziva" he groans._

"_Tony" she replies._

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Present day...

"Something is going on and I'm going to figure it out" she squinted.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled.

Abby eyed them; her head looked like a tennis ball, being thrown from racket to racket.

Just as Abby was about to speak, when she spotted Gibbs entering the room. He walked towards the four friends.

"What did I miss?" He simply said.

"Nothing Boss" they replied.

"I sense that someone or somebody is lying to me" he stated.

"Well..." Tony spoke.

"Well what?" Gibbs asked, immediately, glaring at his employees.

"Do we have anywhere to go?" he asked.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

The next morning, Tony woke up to see Ziva looking at him; she looked like she was studying him. He chuckled. "I feel like a painting Zi-Vah, it's kinda creepy" he whispered.

"What can't a girlfriend, look at her fiancé in the morning anymore?" she grinned. He smiled and pinned her body in the mattress and thoughtfully kissed her. As their kiss broke she whispered. "Do you think that Gibbs will be mad at us for it?" she squinted her eyes at him.

He groaned. "I really don't want to be talking about Gibbs, when I'm thinking about having sex with".

"Sorry" she giggled.

"You will be" he mischievously grinned and began to tickle her exposed ribs. A loud unZiva like squeal escaped her lips as he continued to tickle her.

"But do you think, he will" she said through her laughter.

He nodded, and smiled at her, she was so not used to this. "Hell yeah he will, but I believe he had a thing with Jenny before she died, therefore he would be a hypocrite to be mad" he said.

Ziva nodded in agreement. "He will probably head slap us both"

They both began to laugh and did not realise that a phone was beeping until the volume increase. Ziva reached for the piece of technology and answer it.

"Hello"

"David...do you realise what time it is?" came the screaming boss.

Oh crap. "Gibbs, I'm so sorry, I got my time confused. This will not happen again."

"I sure hope not! Have you seen DiNozzo?"

"No sir" she lied. She looked at Tony guilt and smiled. He took that as an opportunity and began to sprinkle feather light kisses onto her neck. She tilted her head to the side, to allow him better access.

"Ziva! Are you listing to me?" Gibbs shouted.

"Mmmm" she moaned at the sensation of Tony's lips on her.

"ZIVA!" Gibbs barked.

"Sorry Gibbs, the signal is incredibly...Ooooh....Bad" she took a deep breath.

Tony raised his lips onto hers. "I can hear you just fine, maybe if DiNozzo got his damn mouth from you, you'd be able to comprehend me" Gibbs replied.

"What?" they said in union.

"You heard me, what you think I'm an idiot? You think I didn't see you two in that office about three ago? Do not insult my intelligence! I see everything. I know everything"

She pressed the button to the loud speaker. "Are you mad?" Tony asked.

"Of course I'm mad! You broke one of my rules"

"You aren't going to hurt us?" he asked.

"I can't promise anything DiNozzo! But you will be punished"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and grinned.

"What's the punishment" Ziva asked.

* * *

A/N: So how was that? Am I forgiven for not posting anything new for the past two days?

I only have one question: Should I end it here? Or do you want to see TIVA's punishment? Only one way for me to find out is for you to review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you! EVERYONE that has stuck through the entire story. It has made me so happy.

* * *

Gazing at each other, Ziva and Tony made their way towards their boss's office. They received many glazes from co-works. (mainly because they were holding hands).

"You'd think they would have lives" he whispered. She chuckled and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Good luck" McGee offered.

"Now, how the hell did you find out?" Tony glared at him.

"We heard Gibbs on the phone with you and Ziva" he replied, a little smirk was planted onto his face.

Sensing his irritation, Ziva pulled him by the hand and said. "Come Tony"

He nodded and walked towards their destination, slightly scared of their punishment.

Reaching the door to Gibbs office. They looked at each other and nodded before knocking on the door.

"Come in" they heard.

They complied. "Hey boss" Tony smiled as if nothing had changed, but only this time his fingers were inter-wired with Ziva's.

"Tony. Ziva" he greeted them. (A little to calmly) He noticed the partners holding hands and glared at them.

"Sit" he order. Tony and Ziva swallowed and sat down.

"So, you two are...are sleeping together?" he stated more than asked. They nodded.

"You broke one of my rules. RULE 12!" he stated again, his voice raising.

"Sorry Boss" Tony said.

"Shush" he snapped. "As you two are the best of my field agents I can not fire you for breaking this rule..."

"But" Tony whispered.

"But I give you a hell of a punishment"

"Which is?" Ziva said, Tony glared at her.

"No guns..."

"What!" they both whined.

"I wasn't finished. No guns for three months. NO field work for two months, I shall have you assigned to paperwork duty."

"But boss, we need a gun when out on the field" Tony whined.

"Should have thought of that, before you jumped on each others underwear" Gibbs snapped. "As you are now a couple, I thought I'll set some rules to lay down the law"

"Er...Boss you already have rules, remember rule 12?" Tony said.

Gibbs glared at him.

"Your a moron, you walked right under that one" Ziva whispered.

Tony just grinned, "Rules are there to be broken" Tony commented.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the field agent. "I was joking boss" Tony mumbled, when he sensed Gibbs irritation.

"Well I can assure you, DiNozzo, either of you break my rule and you will find yourselves moving to Antarctica—PERMANENTLY"

Tony gulped. "I'm listening."

"Good, now that I have both of your attention" He said, "Rule number 1: No making out sessions any where in the premises" He growled; Tony and Ziva just looked at each other with a little blush on their cheeks. (Good thing he did see, the closet incident) they both thought.

"Rule number 2: You have an argument. I DO NOT want to hear about it!"

"Rule number 3: You EVER get distracted in the field and cause someone life's to end unintentionally, don't even bother coming back to work..." the partners gulped and nodded.

"Is that it boss?" they asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Do you need more?" he asked.

They rapidly shook their heads no.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" Gibbs asked them.

"Well..um" Tony gazed at Ziva, she nodded, applying that it was okay to tell him.

"Tony and I, we are...um...getting married" she spoke.

Gibbs stared at them wide eyed, unable to concur up any words.

"Boss?" Tony waved his hand in-front of Gibbs.

"Boss?"

"Should we leave?" Ziva squinted.

Tony smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, I don't think he was ready to hear that" he joked.

"Well we finally did it though, we left the man speechless" she grinned and reached for his hands.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you to my little hairy butt" she grinned and captured his lips.

"We should go" he whispered as he looked at the shocked looking former sniper.

She nodded and got up from the seat.

As they reached the door they heard."DO NOT BREAK MY RULES!"

x The end x

* * *

A/N: That's it! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed this story! It has been amazing to hear your words...

This goes to the lurkers out there: Please take some time and review the last chapter.

This chapter has been changed due to unknown plagiarism.

A lesson to ALL reading this, do not trust a "friend" on F.F to help you with a chapter, unless you have reasons to trust them or they are your BETA!

Do your research, if someone is helping you out with a story be sure they aren't getting their ideas from elsewhere.

Apology to **YourRoyalC-RokHighness!**


End file.
